The Troubling Mind Of A Wolf
by ChilledBoo
Summary: A oneshot revolving around Wolf O'Donnell and what goes inside his mind and life that troubles him. An attempt on trying to understand his current decisions he's done and the outcomes in his life because of his past, possessing a lot of issues within himself. This is a little "AU" where Command never happens. This was mostly an experiment, so any reviews is greatly appreciated.


***Authors Note***

 **I was planning to make this a very short one shot and be near to 1,000 words only but it seems to be much more than that, woops. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I wrote this over the week to try to overcome the current writer's block I possess. It's a one shot about Wolf O'Donnell in his first person perspective usually in his mind. It is pretty short, so don't expect a lot and I don't plan to continue this, maybe. I just wanted to write something since I haven't done it in forever. So I apologize if it looks a bit rusty or odd. I will try to overcome my writer's block.**

 **I will also appreciate any reviews, faves and follows'. Please advise me if I do any grammatical or spelling errors, my main language is not English. **

* * *

_A new day begins..._

I hear the alarm clock go off early in the morning, I just knew today was not going to be a good day. Or is it going to be a good day? My mind as usual, started bothering me as it always does the moment I wake up.

Struggling to move my arm around, I gathered up the little strength in the morning I had to turn it off. I got up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the time, It's **6:00 A.M.** Like seriously, I despite the mornings so much. But this was an exception.

Hmmm... I noticed my eye-patch right next to it. Sometimes, I forget about it. Sometimes I forget that I can only see through one eye. I'm so used to it. Sometimes I get pretty jealous almost everyone can see through both of their eyes, It's such a blessing and privilege.

I grabbed the eye-patch and I put it on my damaged eye, it gives me a good look to it at least. As I yawned, I walked to the bathroom which was conveniently next to my room. Had no business to do, other than to brush my teeth. As I did that I looked at myself on the mirror.

"Looking good err' handsome!'" I chuckled as I said that. I'm pretty confident about my looks, but not for other things. Heh. My life is not that great, and has never been so great. But I'm trying my best to make the best out of it. I'm almost in my 40s. I'm an old man.

I returned to my room and went straight to the closet, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes to wear for today. As I finished putting on my gear, my phone started ringing.

I looked at my dresser where the phone was located at and I peeked over who was calling me. It was a call from Fox. I honestly forgot I even gave him my phone number. That time I decided to go soft and save his life... you don't know how much I regret it. Ever since I saved him, he's become so attached to me. But you know, he was kind enough to remove that bounty out of myself and my team. That was very kind of him to do.

Debating wheter I ignore the call or not for a few seconds, I turned off the phone instead and placed it in my pocket. So yes, I decided I will ignore the call.

I don't know why he wants to reach me so much, he clearly knows I am not interested in being friends with him. But he insists on doing so. I admire that courage of his. But that's about it. Other than that he's like an annoying little kid. With every hint possible that I don't want him near me. Tch.

I don't hate the guy or anything, I think. But I just don't like it how he wants to be goody goody with me now' just cus' I saved his life before. Hmmph...

Anyyyways, now to proceed with my dumb and uneventful life of mines. I'm going to head to the kitchen or living room and see what the boys are up to, you know,  
my team and also known as my roommates. We've been living together for years now, in this crammed little apartment. They're actually, my only friends in this world. I have so much trouble making friends because of everything I've done in the past...

I don't understand why Fox even wants to be my friend... I've done horrible things to him, and he still... considers me as good because I saved him once?

Agh! Stop thinking so much about that Wolf! You're a good guy- no- you're a bad guy! You've done good things- bad things- Right?! I'm so confused... but whatever. This is just something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life, the guilt of the bad things I've done in the past and being nice is hard... nobody will even take me seriously. But... again, whatever...

When I head to the kitchen, I didn't see or spot any of them. So I decided to head to the living room as well. And they still weren't there. Where the heck could they be at?! There's no other place they can be at, this is a small apartment we live in.

I thought they would be here today, but it seems they aren't. I pulled the phone out of the pocket and turned it on, I was going to call one of them or text them until... I noticed one of Fox's text's in my screen with the preview _"Hey Wolf!"_.

" _Hey Wolf! You should come over! Your friends are here with me hanging out together! Come over, please!"_ And attached to the message was a picture of Fox with Leon and Panther posing on the picture while Fox holds the camera.

That's a joke right? I'm dreaming, right? They aren't here because they're with that little tedious Fox?! How did they get convinced by him to go?! I thought they didn't like hanging out with him? Or- man I am confused. Everything confuses me easily. Oh, whatever. I guess I have no other choice but to head there. I mean, I have nothing to do other than mourn how bored I am, so I might as well.

I gave a loud sigh and grabbed my coat that was hanging in front of the entrance. I put it on and proceeded to open up the door. Here I go to his place. I locked the door before heading down the stairs, we lived on the third floor of this apartment. Our neighbors are usually never here, which is pretty cool in it's way. More peace  
and quiet for me. But anyways.

It took me a few minutes to arrive, but I made it. So much hesitation to not head there at all, but by my choice. I decided to go. I sighed again, with a grumpy face on me. I really don't understand what is his deal.

His home is not that close to mines but not too far either? It only takes a few minutes to get there by walking. I'm going to spend these few minutes regretting this decision. Maybe I should of stayed home alone... could of done other things... like... hmm... well. I'm here at his home.

Now, I rang his doorbell. Not even a second passes by, and the first thing to come out of there, was that Fox. With such an excited face that makes me wanna puke.

"Wolf! You made it!" He said with such a cheery tone as he raised his paw for a handshake. I stared at him for a few seconds. Really? I mean- gah!

I was tempted to leave him hanging there, very tempted. But I sighed and decided to shake his paw anyways. It would be very degenerate of me to not accept the greet. I am no degenerate.

"Now that you're here! You should play this new game I bought recently with us! Since nobody is home today and they're all at vacation I felt pretty lonely, so I invited you guys to hang out with me! We can do some bonding together if you'd like! Panther arrived here more quickly than Leon surprisingly. Why didn't you pick up the call earlier Wolf?" Fox was a bit curious and asked me with an ear raised up.

He said bonding together, that is exactly the **LEAST** I want to do with him. I just wanna step out and leave, but. Seriously Leon and Panther, why did ya' gotta come here?! You guys know I hate socializing!

"I was sleeping. Why we're you up at 6 am playing video games? Is it even 7 am yet?! I can't even tell. These are not hours to play around Fox. I'm tired and I'm not going to stay here very long." I crossed my arms and looked at him with full disappointment.

"I heard it's one of your favorite games Wolf-" Fox smiled and smirked as he said that and pulled the game's small disc box from his pocket. I could not believe it.

It was my favorite game indeed. I'm honestly surprised he remembered- wait- how does he know this?! Wait- was it possibly that night that we did the...? Could be. Hmm... guess the Fox can be tolerable. I'll think about this. I haven't played that game since I was a young teen.

"So will you please, play with us Wolf? Come on, don't be so grumpy and avoid me all the time. Just have one day where we will both hang out together. Will ya'? At least one hour?" Fox said as he was scratching the back of his head with a bit of blush on his cheeks. He really insists on doing this. But you know, I appreciate the effort.

Heh... I smirked a bit seeing how eager he looked to play with me. That's pretty cute- wait! What am I saying?! Snap out of it. I am not going to befriend one of my enemies. Or, well. Ex-enemy. I forgot we agreed to not fight anymore later the day I saved him. But, I'm just not used to it. Why am I like this? Act. Normal. Wolf.

"Yeah Wolf, I'll beat cha'!" Panther said in the background as he was extremely focused playing the game against Leon.

"There's no way you'll beat me, or Panther." Leon snickered a little laugh as he was focused as well on the game.

I wanted to drag them both out of Fox's house, but it seems they overheard our little conversation. And well, like I said. I don't want to spend my day doing nothing at home as usual and this doesn't seem like a bad idea either, so. I'll take my time to beat these chumps, and then I'll drag them home! They know I'm a champion at this!

"Bring it on fools! Let's do four player vs party mode!" I said as I rushed to his living room where the television and console we're located at. I sat down next to the boys who we're both smirking at me. Fox came down as well to the living room and sat down behind me. I could see Fox smile so much, gosh darn. He really wanted this.

But, I can't believe he managed to convince me to head here by getting the guys to come. Was that blackmail?! I still wanna know how they got convinced when I told them specifically to not talk to him at all and ignore his calls and text's. But you know, it's whatever. Maybe it's a good idea to not hole myself up and just hide within my thoughts all day and complain to the guys how miserable I feel everyday.

I feel pretty bad sometimes they gotta hear me talk about how lonely I am always, It's not fun to hang around them all the time. But I don't feel so lonely being around him for some reason, and them as well obviously. But I get this weird feeling when I'm around Fox, like this feeling that I want to hang around him more. It's weird. I need to understand myself a bit more sometimes. Do I really want to hate someone as kind as him and looks out for me a lot when these two jerks don't most of the times?

I, still won't be friends with this kid thought. Just because he got me to come and hang out doesn't mean... Actually, I should take advantage of today. I'll have to spend some alone time with Fox later to ask him about a few things, like- to stop contacting me so much! or maybe, I'll ask him how I can be nicer guy? Or I can ask him about all these issues I'm having and how to cope with them? I really want to know his secret on how to be happy all the time. I'm having a lot of issues right now. I should, stop acting so bitter about his happiness and his cheery personality. I need to know where he gets it from.

Wait what are you thinking Wolf?! You really gonna ask someone younger than you and someone who was your enemy in the past for advice?!

Eh, whatever... anyways. I need to stop thinking so much and focus on this game. We haven't even started yet, and Leon is already complaining about the settings, haha! So, bye bye thoughts! I'll take this day off from thinkin' about who I am for a while. I'll maybe... spend time with Fox again. Just like that one night. You know, I think that might be a reason to why he's so kind to me... It's coming to me now, after all this time. I think I remember now why I'm acting so strange like this...

I remember now...

 _END._


End file.
